Il etait là
by lilitou
Summary: Gibbs meurt pour le sauver, lui doit rester vivant et se reconstruire.
1. Chapter 1

Couples: AD/JG

Genre: Death

Rating: T

Autre :

Résumer : Gibbs meurt pour le sauver, lui doit rester vivant et se reconstruire.

* * *

*** Il était là. ***

Il était là.

Étendu comme les autres, beaucoup d'autres avant lui.

Blanc, livide sur la table.

Apres une fusillade qui avait mal tourné les quatre agents avaient été pris dans une embuscade et une grenade avait explosé près d'eux. Beaucoup trop près. Gibbs s'était tourné pour couvrir Tony qui était à découvert. Ziva et McGee n'avaient pu que voir l'horreur de leur poste derrière une voiture. Un bout de tôle venait de se planter dans son dos et Tony ne pu rien faire d'autre que voir le regard de son patron devenir vitreux en lui soufflant ses derniers mots qui resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Ducky avait gardé un silence inhabituel devant le corps de Gibbs sur sa table alors que Ziva faisait la moue pour se retenir de pleurer. McGee avait visiblement très peu dormi au vu de ses cernes noirs et de sa mine triste d'enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui arrive. Abby pleurait en silence, elle aussi semblait complètement différente et trop calme.

Tony était resté silencieux aussi jusqu'à ce que Ducky s'approche de lui en lui tendant un objet.

« Il.. Il m'avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il voulait que ça te revienne de droit. Il préférait penser que tu la garderais en souvenir plutôt que la laisser dans son cercueil. »

Les mots frappèrent Tony de plein fouet, il prit la bague en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il enfila à l'annulaire la bague qui prit place avec une autre.

« Merci Ducky... » Chuchota Tony.

Après un moment de silence Ducky les fit sortir de la morgue et les invita à boire un coup au bar à côté. Ils échangèrent des banalités sur tout et rien, tentant d'oublier le corps désormais froid et inerte de Gibbs.

« Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? » demanda finalement Ziva.

« Il y a de fortes chances que Tony soit nommé chef d'équipe. » l'informa Ducky avec un sourire pour son ami Tony qui sirotait sa bière. Il soupira.

« Ne comptez pas trop dessus. J'ai démissionné. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise.

« Mais Tony ? » fit Abby choquée. Le regard noir qu'elle reçu la fit taire et elle ravala son indignation.

« J'ai toujours été là parce qu'il y était. Ce fut le plus long de mes séjours à un endroit. »

« Tu vas partir d'ici ? » demanda McGee. Tony soupira en replongeant dans sa bière.

« J'en sais rien, en tout cas pas tout de suite, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler ici. »

Abby lui agrippa la main et tourna les anneaux sur son annulaire.

« Comme l'enterrement de ton mari ? » Devant la mine surprise des deux autres et accusatrice d'Abby, Tony reprit sa main en cachant ses larmes.

« Abby... » fit Ducky coupé par Tony.

« Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne rien t'avoir dit. Mais on ne voulait aucune fuite. T'imagine le scandale au sein de la NAVY, un patron marié à son subordonné ? On aurait été virés pour homosexualité avérée. Et puis c'était bien plus simple pour nous. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Ziva encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« Sept ans de couples, deux de mariage. »

Abby passa une main sur les joues de Tony pour effacer les larmes.

« Dites-moi que c'est juste un cauchemar et demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre » supplia l'Italien alors que tout le monde se plongeait dans son verre.

« Si tu veux… » Commença Abby mais Tony fit un signe négatif.

« Non c'est bon. J'ai besoin de rester seul, de mettre de l'ordre a la maison. »

« On devrait rentrer, » les informa Ziva, approuvée par le docteur.

OoO

Tony ouvrit chaque frigo pour enfin tomber sur son amant dans l'un du bas. Il ne le tira pas entièrement et laissa juste la tête sortie. Il la caressa longuement du bout des doigts, passant avec délicatesse sur les paupières closes, les lèvres et le nez. Il caressa aussi un moment la nuque avant de fondre en sanglot. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le carrelage froid dans le noir. Il resta de longues heures dans cette position à regarder Gibbs, les bras entourant ses genoux pour tenter de réchauffer son corps et son cœur gelé.

Ducky le retrouva dans la même position avec Palmer le lendemain matin.

« Mr Palmer, allez demander son futon à Abby je vous prie. » chuchota le docteur alors que son assistant filait déjà.

Le légiste referma doucement le frigo et posa une couverture sur Tony visiblement gelé, mais le connaissant, s'il le réveillait il n'arriverait pas plus à le décoller de là. Palmer lui tendit le futon et le docteur le dépliait sur le sol, demandant de l'aide au plus jeune pour y allonger son assistant. Une fois plus à l'écart, juste éclairés par une petite lumière Palmer demanda pas trop fort.

« Il a dormi ici toute la nuit ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« L'amour, Monsieur Palmer, nous fait faires des choses inconsidérées, » soupira le légiste.

« Comment ? Vous voulez dire que l'agent Dinnozo aime l'agent Gibbs ? »

« J'ai été longtemps tenu au secret pour leur relation, je ne pensais pas que cela finirait aussi mal Monsieur Palmer… Vraiment pas, je leur souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. »

Palmer encaissa difficilement cette nouvelle avant de reprendre tout bas.

« On devait autopsier l'agent Gibbs ce matin… Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser ici ? »

« Non, en effet, » approuva le plus vieux. Il alla au téléphone demander Abby qui se rua pour venir le voir, et en découvrant Tony roulé en boule sur son futon et sous une couverture, elle comprit tout de suite.

Avec douceur elle s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

« Tony. »

L'homme remua et frissonna avant de grogner.

« Jay, j'ai froid. »

Abby avala difficilement.

« Tony, c'est Abby, tu es à la morgue. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, Tony en reprenant ses esprits comprendrait et en le voyant se rouler encore plus en boule sur le côté à sangloter elle soupira en retenant ses larmes.

« Allez, viens on va aller dans mon labo, mais tu dois sortir d'ici tu es frigorifié. »

« Non, je veux rester avec lui. » sanglota l'Italien. Elle lui agrippa les joues pour qu'il la regarde.

« Tony ! » fit-elle avec une infinie douceur. « Ducky va devoir l'autopsier. Tu sais comment ça se passe et tu n'as pas besoin de voir ton mari comme ça. Alors tu vas me suivre dans mon labo, on va prendre un bon café bien chaud et tu te reposeras sur mon futon au chaud. »

Il se redressa en cessant de pleurer et la serra dans les bras.

« Merci Abby et encore désolé de ne rien avoir dit pendant toutes ces années… Je sais que tu dois être déçue mais... »

Elle lui frotta le dos.

« Mais rien du tout Tony, je comprends parfaitement que pour vous protéger une fois la porte de chez vous passée ce qui restait à l'intérieur c'était votre vie strictement privée. Je ne suis ni déçue, ni jalouse que seul Ducky ait été au courant justement comme maintenant pour vos dernières volontés. Allez viens on va laisser Ducky faire son travail, qui je pense ne sera pas facile ce matin. »

Le légiste posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle a raison Tony, même pour moi ça risque d'être très dur... Il n'est vraiment pas conseillé de rester avec ce qui va suivre. »

Il fit un signe positif et se releva avec la couverture à fleur visiblement âgée.

« Je peux te garder la couverture un moment ? »

« Bien sûr Tony. »

Abby l'entraina avec elle dans le labo où elle demanda à McGee de ramener un bon café. Quand il apporta café et caf-pow au labo et qu'il vit la mine de Tony il fut triste.

« Tenez, j'ai même pris des beignets. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu dois manger, Tony. Tu as passé ta nuit au frigo, c'est même étonnant que tu ne sois pas un glaçon ce matin. »

Tony ne vit pas l'échange de regards entre Abby et Tim, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« J'ai tout le temps froid depuis qu'il est mort. »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. » conseilla Tim.

« Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez nous sans lui. » Il soupira, retenant encore ses maudites larmes qui ne voulaient pas se tarir. « Je vais aller à l'hôtel pendant quelques temps. »

« Si tu veux je peux t'héberger un moment, » fit la gothique.

« Ça ira. »

Un moment passa en silence jusqu'à ce que le directeur lui même entre.

« Et le travail ? »

Abby, qui pianotait sur ses machines, lui lança un regard noir alors que Tim l'aidait et le regardait, surpris.

« Eh bien on analyse les indices, patron, » fit Tim intimidé.

« Agent Dinnozo… »

Il fut coupé.

« Je ne suis plus agent, vous avez ma plaque et ma carte, mon arme est restée dans mon tiroir. »

« Je refuse votre démission… »

Tony se releva, droit comme un I, le fusillant du regard.

« Et je sais que vous avez eu une relation avec l'agent Gibbs… Mais je tiens à vous garder dans mon service. »

Tony lui agrippa sèchement le col devant le regard surpris du directeur.

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai encore envie de travailler pour un connard comme vous ? Vous avez démantelé l'équipe, vous avez envoyé Jethro sur des affaires impossibles et suicidaires tout du long, et la dernière lui a couté la vie. Si je ne vous casse pas la figure devant vos hommes c'est uniquement parce qu'il me reste encore un peu de retenue… »

Le directeur avait essayé de défaire la poigne qui le retenait mais rien n'arrêtait l'Italien, furieux, qui le lâcha si durement qu'il du faire un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser. Tony avait déjà filé hors de la pièce pour savoir si Ducky avait fini.  
Le légiste le laissa entrer en lui indiquant que l'embaumeur finissait de refaire une beauté à son mari.

« Tony, » fit-il doucement en lui agrippant l'épaule, « il voulait être enterré directement après mon autopsie. C'était ses dernières volontés… J'ai pensé à tout, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour ne pas t'accabler. Si... si tu veux lui dire adieu c'est le moment, après on le mettra en bièrre. »

Abby, Tim et le directeur virent Ducky ressortir et leur faire signe de ne pas entrer.

« Laissez-lui de l'intimité. »  
Il envoya un regard lourd de reproche au directeur qui ne pipa mot alors que Ziva, ne voyant pas Tim revenir, était venue aux nouvelles. Abby lui fit un résumé très succinct et elle attendit comme les autres à l'entré de la morgue alors que le directeur, lui, avait senti qu'il était clairement de trop et reprit l'ascenseur.

En voyant Tony embrasser son mari et lui caresser la joue, Palmer soupira.

« J'espère moi aussi trouver une personne qui m'aimera avec autant de force que l'agent Dinnozo aime son mari. »

Cette réflexion un peu naïve et fleur bleue brisa un peu plus le cœur des amis impuissants face à la douleur de Tony.

Tony lui caressait la joue de Jethro avec douceur.

« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu as donné ta vie pour moi. Je t'aime jay. Je… je me chargerai de tes biens comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je prendrai soin d'Abby et Ducky, même si pour le moment c'est plutôt eux qui prennent soin de moi. Tu avais raison, cette affaire sentait mauvais, mais je ne suis pas comme toi jay, j'ai abandonné. Je leur laisse le soin de continuer l'enquête sans moi, je n'ai pas la force de rester au NCIS sans toi, je ne veux plus travailler sous les ordres de Léon. Je… Tu m'avais dit comme tu avais souffert de la perte de ta femme et ta fille à l'époque. Je n'imaginais pas ça aussi dur. Je savais qu'il était possible qu'un de nous deux meure avec notre travail… Mais naïvement j'espérais bien que cela n'arriverais jamais. On a toujours fait passer notre professionnalisme avant tout. Je pensais que ça nous couvrait de tous les dangers. J'avais tord. J'avais si tord Jay. J'ai tellement mal de me retrouver sans toi, Jethro… »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres froides avant de ressortir.

« Si vous voulez lui dire un mot avant l'enterrement… »

Le groupe entra, le laissant seul avec Ducky qui l'informa.

« J'ai… fait mes adieux à Jethro, tu veux un thé ou un café ? »

Tony secoua la tête alors que le docteur demandait à Palmer de leur rapporter de son bureau un thé et un café.

« Ducky, je vais aller prendre des affaires à moi pour l'enterrement demain. Préviens les autres. »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, Tony, n'oublie pas que nous pouvons t'aider. »

Il acquiesça.

« Trouvez les bâtards qui ont fait ça, ce sera le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour moi. »

Il prit l'ascenseur et disparu du NCIS.

Le lendemain Tony arriva en avance pour voir le cercueil arriver avec le cortège des collègues et amis du mort. Il y avait même ses ex femmes, sauf celles décédées comme Shanon et Janny. Avec son ombrelle en dentelle noir il distingua facilement Abby, Ducky lui était habillé en gentleman avec un costume noir coupé de manière très anglaise. Beaucoup de collègues de travail étaient présents, ses anciens agents notamment qui même après démission reconnaissaient en Gibbs un professionnalisme hors norme. Fornel et ses sbires du FBI avaient troqué leurs chemises blanches pour l'ensemble noir complet.

Lorsque la cérémonie débuta il nota que ce n'était pas un prêtre ni un religieux qui menait la cérémonie. Ducky avait vraiment pensé à tout. Apres le discours de l'homme sur les qualités d'agent et d'homme qu'avait été Gibbs, ce fut au tour des militaires de la NAVY rangés en arrière de prendre leur arme et de tirer en l'air.

Tony passa ses bras autour de son corps tant de mauvais souvenirs rejaillissaient en lui à ce son désagréable. Abby derrière lui, lui caressa le dos pour le soutenir. On plia le drapeau et alors qu'il imaginait que Vance avait tu son mariage à l'armée pour lui avoir les honneurs à son enterrement, à sa surprise on lui tendit le drapeau américain en triangle qu'il prit en tremblant. La foule plus que surprise le regarda recevoir le salut de l'officier qui repartait les mains vides. Le maitre de cérémonie prit enfin la parole alors que le cercueil avait disparu dans la terre.

« Le mari et les proches, vous pouvez venir y déposer une fleur, suivront les amis et collègues. »

Dans un silence encore surpris Tony s'avança pour déposer une rose rouge et laissa ensuite les ex faire de même. Suivait ensuite l'équipe, les collègues et enfin les autres comme Fornel ou les agents du FBI.

Lui s'installa à côté et reçu les condoléances de tous pour la mort de son époux. Il fut snobé par la troisième ex femme de Gibbs qui passa sans même le regarder et reçu l'accolade de ses amis et collègues. Il remercia Ducky d'avoir choisi un maitre de cérémonie non religieux, et se crispa un peu au passage de Fornel.

« Mes sincères condoléances. Je ne savais pas que Gibbs avait refait sa vie avec vous, mais j'en suis content. Nous ferons notre possible avec le NCIS pour arrêter les coupables. Prenez soin de vous Dinnozo. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis content qu'il ait eu le droit à une cérémonie officielle même marié à un homme. Le semper fi des Marines ne l'aura pas abandonné même dans la tombe. »

Tony avait les larmes aux yeux en serrant la main de Fornel. C'était très important pour lui et Gibbs que l'armée ne le rejette pas.  
Par contre quand Vance, le directeur du NCIS, lui tendit la main avec ses condoléances, Tony garda la sienne serrée.

« Merci pour la cérémonie officielle. Ça lui aurait fait mal d'être rejeté. »

« C'est ma contribution pour m'excuser d'avoir démantelé l'équipe il ya quelques années. »

« Excuses acceptées, » fit sobrement Tony en serrant encore plus le triangle dans la main gauche.

« Je vous attends lundi pour venir reprendre vos effets personnels à votre bureau. Et si jamais vous changiez d'avis, la lettre n'a pas encore quitté mon tiroir. »

« Je serais là pour mes affaires mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Même pour une promotion ? »

« Même pour une promotion, » fit l'Italien, catégorique. Une fois le défilé, qui avait duré des heures vu la foule venue, fini, il soupira et vit son ancienne équipe l'attendre devant une voiture. Le retour fut silencieux et Abby le serra dans ses bras quand il fut déposé devant chez eux… Chez lui maintenant.

En entrant il déposa le drapeau sur la table et n'eut même pas le courage d'aller dans la chambre ou une autre pièce de la maison mais se coula dans le canapé où il resta prostré de longues heures avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

OoO

Lundi matin.

Tony arriva avec une paire de lunettes noires cachant ses cernes noires et après avoir salué tout le monde il tria le peu d'affaires qui étaient sur son bureau. Ziva et McGee le regardait sans dire un mot. Une fois le carton plein il releva la tête pour les voir. Tous étaient là pour le saluer dans une sorte de haie d'honneur. Chacun avait eu un mot gentil pour lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Il avait eu notamment le droit à des remerciements de la part des gays affichés de l'agence. On te soutient, ou encore on ne t'oubliera pas.

C'est avec les yeux humides qu'il avait descendu les étages, honoré d'avoir passé sept ans ici dans cette grande famille du NCIS. Et c'est avec un soupir qu'il emporta son carton à travers le hall presque vide, pour la dernière fois en tant qu'agent spécial.

De sa fenêtre Vance sorti la lettre de son tiroir et avec un soupir la faxa.

« Ce n'était absolument pas volontaire Dinnozo, je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir séparé pour vous envoyer un an sur le porte-avions… » Marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre son siège pour un briefing important…

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à l'épuration de FF j'ai pris les devants et vous envoie lire mes fics sur mon site où elles ne risquent pas de se faire supprimer.

Pas besoin de s'inscrire pour me laisser un message et une newsletter vous apprendra les dernières publications.

Pour récapitulatif :

NON je n'abandonne pas petit frère, non l'arc en ciel d'une vie n'est pas finie et oui je la continue.

Oui même avec un peu de difficulté je continue à écrire créer son monde et à le publier sur mon site.

En bonus, les news yaoi du moment, un forum en collaboration avec les sadiques yaoistes, des fans art à vous faire baver, une vraie relation entre vous les fans et moi l'auteur.

j'éspère vous revoir très vite sur mon site (enlevez les espaces, FF refusant le hach té té pé deux point slash slash ... je vous laisserais rajouter les 4 lettres à la main ou aller sur mon profil.). : / / nash . wifeo . com


End file.
